nightmare
by bbqsaucelover
Summary: a nightmare iggy has about nudge a few years after she was killed while getting eraserfied by the scientists at the School.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I had this idea for a while and I just wanted to get it out there. I hope you enjoy the story and please review! Thanks! I think this is going to be a one-shot, but I'm not sure yet. **

"Iggy, happy birthday." Nudge's sweet voice whispered in the darkness.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing by my bed. She was holding a chocolate cake and smiling softly at me. The candlelight reflected off her face at random angles, throwing some areas in shadow and glaring light on others. It was menacing the way the light distorted her face, making her seem unreal, like an abstract painting.

I felt a shiver run down my spine but I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and touching her.

"Nudge." I replied, feelings tears well up in my eyes.

My fingers touched air. Nudge shot me a sorrowful look before she melted into the darkness. The cake vanished and a low rumbling ensued as the ground started to crumble under my bed. Voices filled the air, hushed but angry. They rose in pitch until their chant turned into a sad melody, its haunting tune echoing back at me from invisible walls. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I was falling down, down, down into nowhere.

Images flashed past me. Nudge laughing, crying, sleeping. Jeb and Ari in the lab. Nudge lying lifeless on the examination table. Jeb sticking needles into her arm. Ari cackling maniacally while licking his jaws in delight. Max trying to save Nudge but failing. Fang cussing. Gazzy crying. Angel sobbing. Total crouching on the floor, both paws covering his eyes to save himself from witnessing the dreadful sight.

My bed hit the bottom and smashed into pieces. A blinding pain tore through me and I managed to choke out her name one last time before everything truly went black.

"Nudge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I decided to make this a three-shot. For all those that reviewed, I just want to say thank you. This is written from Nudge's POV and it's a dream she has about Iggy. Might be a little cheesy, just to warn you. So...please enjoy! **

I was standing on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, getting ready to take off into the bright blue sky. As I backed up for a good take-off, my wings suddenly set on fire. It was out of nowhere. I panicked and started batting at my wings, trying to put the fire out. With each bat, the fire intensified until it was licking at my skin and parching some areas black.

I didn't realize that I had backed up to the edge of the cliff until my foot meet air and I pitched backwards, floating for a moment before I started falling. My thoughts were jumbled inside my mind, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to make this pain stop stop stop! The water was surging upward to meet me and I prepared for the impact.

It never came. I opened my eyes and looked up. I was in Iggy's arms. He was looking down at me, his face impassive and hard to read. I glanced sideways at my wings and gave a sigh of relief when I saw that they weren't on fire anymore. My wings were black and burnt and I felt like hell, but I was alive.

"Thanks, Iggy." I said, shooting him a relieved grin.

He didn't answer, but something flickered deep in his eyes.

"Iggy?" I asked, reaching up to touch his face.

His mouth opened, but it was not Iggy's voice that came out. It was deep moan that sounded similar to the desert wind. "You left me, Nudge. You lied. You deserve to die. Right here. Right now. Payback. For my pain."

My heart leaped to my throat and I tried to protest, but Iggy dropped me and I hit the water with a huge splash. I allowed myself to sink for a few seconds before I started to move my arms to swim to the surface, but something was holding me down. I struggled to no avail. Iggy, or whatever had possessed him (there was no other explanation) laughed cruelly and jabbed something into the water. A knife.

I watched in horror as the water stained red with my blood and saw fireworks explode in front of my eyes. I was sinking deeper and deeper into blackness. I was going to die.

"Iggy, I'm sorry." I managed to choke out before I surrendered myself to eternal blackness.


	3. Chapaauthors note

**Hey, so…this is the end of Nightmare! One thing: Nudge is not dead. She just had a nightmare (haha, get it? No…ok.) about Iggy after she was forced to betray the Flock. Sorry if that wasn't clear in the story. Anyways, I want to thank these people for reviewing: **

**Ambercatlucky2: You are the best! I may dedicate a story to you in the future…we'll see. But hey, thanks! Seriously. **

**Amber: Thanks. Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Bizzyb98: My story was so awesome that you just had to submit a review two times, right? Haha, anyways, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I was able to write a moving story for you! **

**Feel free to check out my profile or read my other stories. Don't forget to review, or else you will be vaporized. Kidding! 0.0 I love you all, and don't you forget that! **

**Write on, **

**BBQSAUCELOVER**


End file.
